


As He Lay Dying

by Whilhelmina_Prince



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Death, M/M, Tropetastic Tuesday, fake married, i'm so damn sorry, implied suicide, pretending to be a couple, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/pseuds/Whilhelmina_Prince
Summary: Rhett sits at Link's death bedWARNING: This story involves death, depression, and implied suicide. Please take caution before you read. My intent is not to harm anyone or sadden anyone. And please, if you are struggling, reach out to someone. We are family. We care. I want you all safe and loved. <3





	

He’s barely breathing. It’s been hours since he opened his eyes. 

This is the end. 

He’s so thin. So frail. I wonder how long it’s been since he ate. 

I opened the windows to let some light in, but the clouds are thick and gloomy. Black like my soul. There is no light left. Not anymore. Not after this.

“Rhett …”

His voice is weak, barely a whisper. But his eyes … they haven’t been this alert since she left. Since I broke him.

“Rhett … please … stay with me.”

He beckons, but there is no strength left in his hand.

I go to him, lie down with him. I hold him in my arms. There’s so little of him left. I can feel every bone, every joint.

“Pretend it was always us, Rhett. Tell me our story.”

I shake my head. I don’t understand. But he persists.

“Pretend you loved me. Tell me how it could have been.”

I understand. And I can’t deny him this one last thing. Because this is my fault. I did this to him. I stole his heart and couldn’t let him have mine. 

This is his last request.

So I nod. I tell him how we met. I tell him how we held hands behind the school after soccer practice. I tell him about the first time we kissed out by the Cape Fear River. I tell him about dates at the drive-in in the back of his truck. I tell him how I proposed out by the rocks where we planned our future. I tell him about our wedding, and how we danced to Merle crooning “My Favorite Memory.”

That part could have been true. The first time we met is my favorite memory. Because I do love him. Even if I could never give him what he wanted. 

What I wanted.

Meeting him was the best thing that ever happened to me.

I’m losing him. 

And it’s all my fault.

He’s beautiful, dancing in my arms. 

I should have given him that. I should have given us that.

He sighs and lays his head on my chest. He’s so light … so light.

I can’t see. My eyes are burning.

I don’t know that my sobs are shaking my whole body until it stops. And then I realize … he’s not moving anymore.

Link is gone.

Link is gone.

My god, Link is gone. 

What have I done?

**Author's Note:**

> My Favorite Memory by Merle Haggard
> 
> First time we met is a favorite memory of mine  
> They say time changes all it pertains to  
> But your memory is stronger than time  
> I guess everything does change except what you choose to recall  
> There's a million good daydreams to dream on  
> But baby, you are my favorite memory of all  
> Like the night we made love in the hallway  
> And slept all night long on the floor  
> Like the winter we spent on Lake Shasta alone and closer than ever before  
> And I remember that London vacation  
> It was you made the whole thing a ball  
> There's a million good times I could dwell on  
> But baby, you are my favorite memory of all  
> First time we met is a favorite memory of mine  
> They say time changes all it pertains to  
> But your memory is stronger than time  
> I guess everything does change except what you choose to recall  
> There's a million good daydreams to dream on  
> But baby, you are my favorite memory of all


End file.
